The Elite Eleven
by HotaruNakamura
Summary: Seigaku is known for their tennis, but what about the others? Fallow Karuta Martin a half japanese and half european girl and the soccer team as they try to outshine the tennis club. more Info inside, give it a chance! No flames! Oc'sxSeigaku. OC centric!
1. Info

Seigaku is known for their tennis, but what about the others? Fallow Karuta Martin a half japanese and half european girl and the soccer team as they try to outshine the tennis club. But romance and rivals make this goal more difficult. Especially when your trying to show the cold prince of tennis that there is more to life than tennis.

Karuta Martin, second year. Born on December 30th. She has long straight black hair that ends at her waist. Sparkly grey eyes that she got from her European dad and thin pink lips. She's pretty short and has a petite build. She loves soccer and tennis. She use to be in gymnastics with Kikumaru, but quit after he did. She uses acrobatic tennis just like Kikumaru and incorporates her gymnastics in her soccer. She plays most as a Goalie.

Takane Azusa, third year. Born on July 17th. She has short brown hair and steel blue eyes that she got from her moms side. She's the tallest and has a medium build. She is the captain of the soccer team and is known as the girl version of Tezuka. She's a mid-fielder

Bella Fujimoto, second year. Born on October 5th. The older twin and has long brown hair in a cute fishtail braid and rest on her left shoulder. She has light brown eyes and is taller than Karuta. She joined the soccer club after she met Karuta during the opening ceremony. She's a forward. She's also the data collector along with her sister.

Ella Fujimoto, Second year. Born on October 5th. The younger twin and has long brown hair in a cute fishtail braid and rest on her right shoulder. She has light brown eyes and is the same height as her sister. She joined the soccer club after she met Karuta during the opening ceremony. She's a forward.

Hibiki Ganaha, third year. Born on November 25th. She has long silver hair that she keeps down all the time. She has dark eyes the look almost black. She's the vice-captain and Azusa's childhood friend. She's not as strict as Azusa, but she still keeps everyone in line. She's a mid-fielder

Haruka Mizuko, third year. Born on June 2nd. Short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's about the same height as Azusa. She's the mother hen of the team and is constantly watching over her teammates. She plays defense.

Aki Hagawara, third year. Born on January 13th. Long hair dyed red and golden eyes. She's as tall as Karuta, maybe a little taller. She's a crazy forward. A funny girl that loves pranks. She's good friends with Kawamura, and the two seem to share the 'burning' mode.

Eri Masaru, second year. Born on January 5th. Short dark purple hair and purple eyes. She's the same height as Momoshiro and plays as a mid-fielder. She's childhood friends with Kaidoh and Momoshiro. She's usually the person that breaks up their fights.

Natsumi Shidou third year. Born on December 31st. Wavy light brown hair and round green eyes. She's a bit shy and unsocial, but she's an amazing mid-fielder.

Ryuuko Zaizen, second year. February 10th. She has short dyed blue hair and dark eyes. She's taller than Karuta. She's a defense player and is constantly yelling at Tora.

Tora Nakamura, second year. March 23rd. She has orangey brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's as tall as Ryuuko. Her and Ryuuko don't get along at all. They scream their lungs out at eachother, but they know they have to be serious during a game.

Ritsuko Yamamoto. Coach. Born on August 14th. A 25 year old woman with short red hair and and brown eyes. An old friend of Karuta's mom and was the former teacher for Karuta's gymnastics. Ritsuko acts like a second mom to the team and takes them out for a treat every once in a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I've been delaying this story! Haha sorry, my friends got me addicted to the hunger games! Anyway, let's get started!

This story is somewhat like Paupi's Blue Ribbon . Don't worry, I asked permission and she said it was okay. For example the uniforms she created will also be used for this story, and a few other things.

Uhm... I also don't own Prince of tennis! Only my OC's

Sunday afternoon, Oishi and Kikumaru stood inside the airport. Kikumaru smiled widely as he held a large sign that said 'Welcome Home!' and was decorated with markers and construction paper. Oishi on the other hand looked at his watch repeatedly. "Eiji... When did you say she was coming again?" Kikumaru looked at his doubles partner and smiled "Two o'clock!" Oishi stared wide eyed. "Two o'clock? Eiji, it's three thirty!" Kikumaru frowned and looked at the wall clock hanging above them. He pouted and propped the sign on the pillar they stood next too. "Maybe her flight was delayed." A monotone voice said causing the two boys to jump. They turned and shouted in unison "Inui!" Inui smiles slightly. "Inui, what are you doing here?" Kikumaru asked. Inui pulled out his notebook "I heard both of you talking about meeting someone. I thought it would be excellent data" Kikumaru sighed {of course} then looked at Oishi. He was thinking the same thing. Inui pointed to a few fake bushes that decorated the lobby, and said "The others are here too" Fuji smiles as he comes out of his hiding spot and Kawamura dragged out Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Kikumaru looked at Momoshiro and Kaidoh "You even brought the freshmen?" Fuji grinned his usual grin "We didn't notice them until we were at the front door of the airport." Momoshiro stopped glaring at Kaidoh and looks and Kikumaru. "Kikumaru-senpai, what does she look like?" He asked very interested. Kikumaru smiled "super cute! She has long straight black hair that ends at her waist. Sparkly grey eyes that she got from her European dad and thin pink lips. She's pretty short and has a petite build." Inui was scribbling down the information as Momoshiro looked confused. "She sounds nothing like you! How is she related to you?" Kikumaru grinned "we're not related. Karuta-chan and I are just old friends! But it would be nice to have her as my little sister!" kaidoh scoffed "Duh, stupid" Momoshiro glared at him and they started yelling at each other.

Karuta quickly ran around business men and tourist with her luggage behind her. She was munching on a chocolate cornet (YUM) and shouted in her mind {stupid tourist trying to communicate with the japanese worker. THAT CAN SPEAK AND UNDERSTAND ENGLISH} She quickly ran to the lobby and was surprised to see such a large mess. She only knew two of the group. Two freshmen were fighting each other. Oishi was trying to break them up as Kikumaru was talking to three other guys. One with spiked brown hair, one with thick glasses, and one with his eyes closed. Most people would ignore the loud group, but Karuta smiled and walked over to the group.

"You guys quit it!" Oishi shouted. Kikumaru and the other second years chuckled as they chatted. Oishi frowned "Eiji!" Kikumaru looked at Oishi struggling to keep the two away. The others ran in to help. Then a light hearted laugh rang through the lobby. "You all seem to get along!" Everyone turned and Kikumaru literally jumped and tackle hugged the girl. "Karuta-chan!" Karuta wasn't ready for the hug and fell to the ground. She laughed "Eiji! It's been a long time!" Kikumaru helped Karuta up and nodded "It's been five years!" Karuta looked over Kikumaru's shoulder and smiled at Oishi. Oishi walked over to Karuta and gave her a hug. "So, who are these guys?" Kikumaru smiled and started to introduce everyone. After introductions Inui asked "So Karuta, do you play any sports?" Karuta smiled and nodded "Yeah! I play mostly soccer and tennis! I use to do gymnastics, but when Kikumaru quit it wasn't fun anymore!" Inui nodded and Kikumaru smiled "Why don't you join the tennis club Karuta-chan!" Karuta pouted a little "I don't know..." Kikumaru patted her back "come on! It'll be fun!" Karuta smiled uneasily "I... I guess I can try" Kikumaru jumped in excitement.

A week after Karuta has arrived, and she has become one of the most well liked person in seigaku. Nothing big like an over flowing locker of love letters or anything like that, but there were a few boys that liked her. She didn't really pay attention to them though. Her main priority was tennis, but so far it's not doing to well. Karuta smashed the tennis ball and it passed her opponent. "Game and set to Karuta Martin. 6-0" The senior she was facing gaped at Karuta. A few other teammates whispered "She won against Minasawa-senpai!" "Minasawa-senpai couldn't even win a game!" Minasawa glared at the whispering girls, then at Karuta. Karuta stared back, and was surprised when she was suddenly on the ground with a stinging cheek. "Did you forget what captain said?" She shouted and Karuta glared up at her. "I remember, and I think determining whoever wins is stupid!" She shouted and stood up. Minasawa balled her fists "Don't you dare defy captains orders!" and raised her fist. Karuta braced her self, and is knocked to the ground again. She tried to stand up, but she was punched repeatedly. {Why isn't anyone stopping her?} She screamed in her mind. But she knew the answer.

The whole team disliked the fact that she was accepted so easily. They thought Karuta used Kikumaru to convince the captain to let her join, but it wasn't true. Karuta raised her arms to momentarily push the powerful girl off of her and punched her in the face. Minasawa screamed and held her eyes. Karuta ran to keep a safe distance from her. Minasawa glared at Karuta "I'm going to kill you for ruining my face!" A large purple bruise started to form on her jaw. Fortunately, Minasawa's loud shouting attracted a few boys from the tennis team. Kikumaru's eyes widened at the sight of his best friend beat up. "STOP." He shouted angrily in unison with another girl. Karuta turned and saw the tennis captain. Minasawa was surprised as well. The captain looked coldly at Minasawa. "Minasawa. This is a tennis club. NOT a wrestling arena." Minasawa stuttered and shouted "B-But she broke the rules!" Karuta blocked out the rest of what she said and carefully walked to Kikumaru. Kikumaru quickly picked up Karuta and hurried to the nurses office. Karuta rested her head on his shoulder, and looked up at Kikumaru. "Eiji... I want to quit the tennis club." Kikumaru sighed and nodded "I know, I'm sorry Karuta-chan for making you join the club." Karuta sighed and smiled "It's alright."

~A Year Later~

Karuta woke up and sighed. "Karuta! School time!" Karuta lifted her head to see her mom walking across her room to open the deep blue curtains. The blinding sunlight caused Karuta to groan and retreat under her covers. Her mom frowned and ripped the blanket off of the bed. "Come on Karuta! You don't want to be late for practice!" Karuta's eyes snapped open. She jumped off her bed and shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?" She ran down stairs to the kitchen. Her mom chuckled and neatly placed the blanket back on the bed. A few days after the fight Karuta was invited to join the soccer club. Karuta gladly joined and became great friends with everyone on the team. Karuta ran up to the bathroom after eating, then quickly put on her soccer uniform. A short sleeved blue shirt that said [SEIGAKU] in white letters on the back, white shorts, and blue knee socks. Karuta grabbed her soccer bag and carefully put her school uniform in. She ran down stairs and quickly slipped on her black cleats. "I'm going!" Her mom poked her head around the corner and said "Dont forget! We're inviting our new neighbors for dinner!" Karuta nodded and closed the door behind her.


End file.
